drexs_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
GermanyWW2
1938 1939 March *'''30:''' Germany declares war to Czechoslovakia. 1940 1941 May *'''6:''' Germany declares war to Sweden. German forces land in Malmö and begin an offensive over the southern border of Norway. Paratroopers land in Visby, Gotland. *'''7:''' German forces take the southern portion of Scania and the island of Gotland. German forces avdance towards Karlstad. The army attacks towards Kiruna and Tärnaby, capturing the latter. *'''8:''' Germans reach the outskirts of Helsinborg. Karlstad is laid siege as German forces avdance east and south. Progress is maden towards Kiruna and Storuman. *'''9:''' Helsinborg is captured. *'''10:''' Kiruna falls. German forces capture Uddevalla (between Lake Vänern and the North Sea). In the south Halmstad and Karlshamn are captured. Germany commences the offensive towards Östersund. 1942 October *'''31:''' Germany declares war to Turkey, commencing Operation Gertrude. Istanbul, Ankara and Izmir are bombed. November *'''2:''' German forces cross the Turkish European border from the west and northeast. *'''3:''' German forces lay siege to Edirne. *'''4:''' The German army reaches the Istanbul peninsula, at Çorlu, around 100 km from the city. German paratroopers land in Bergama (Izmir), Söke (Aydin) and Kudaisi (Aydin). Adana, Ankara, Istanbul and Antalya are bombed. *'''6:''' German forces reach 50 km from Istanbul. Selcuk (Aydin) is captured. *'''8:''' Istanbul is laid siege. The German army attacks Manisa. *'''9:''' German forces begin a pinzer on Izmir. *'''10:''' German forces enter the city of Istanbul and battle for the city. The battle of Balikesir begins. *'''11:''' Izmir is laid siege. *'''12:''' German forces push a little in Istanbul and Balikesir. *'''13:''' Izmir surrenders after a mass bombardment. German forces attack both flanks of Balikesir. German forces move southeast to Lycia and north into Troad. *'''14:''' German forces reach the sea of Marmara from the south. Istanbul surrenders. *'''15:''' Cut-off Troad surrenders. German forces reach the gates of Bursa and land in Yalova. German forces advance towards Antalya. *'''16:''' The Germans landed in Yalova attack the provinces of Koceali and Sakarya. Bursa is captured and German forces advance towards Ankara. The battle of Antalya begins. *'''17:''' Antalya is surrounded. The Asian part of the Bosphorus surrenders. The region of Bythinia is invaded and forces landed begin to push towards Ankara. Eskisehir is captured in a coup-de-main. *'''19:''' German forces continue to push through the Black and Mediterranean seas. *'''20:''' German forces reach the outskirts of Ankara. *'''21:''' The battle of Alanya begins. *'''22:''' German forces reach Afyonkarahisar. *'''25:''' German pushes into Ankara and Afyonkarahisar advance a bit. *'''29:''' German forces capture Alanya. December *'''1:''' Half of Ankara is in German hands. *'''17:''' Afyonkarahisar is surrounded, trapping half of the Turkish forces there. *'''29:''' The Afyonkarahisar pocket surrenders. 1943 January *'''1:''' Everything west of Ankara has fallen. *'''16:''' German forces begin to advance along the Mediterranean coast towards Cilicia. *'''29:''' Ankara is finally captured by the German army. February *'''3:''' German forces reach Adana and begin to shell the city. *'''19:''' German forces launch a general offensive in northern Anatolia. *'''24:''' Sinop is captured. *'''28:''' Konya is captured. March *'''7:''' German forces reach the Pontus. *'''12:''' Adana falls to the Germans, who advance towards the Euphrates. *'''26:''' All lands west of the Euphrates fall to the German Army. April *'''2:''' Turkey surrenders. 1944 1945 1946 1947 1948 1949 1950